


Forward

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia finally breaks the silence. "Are you afraid of what will happen now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



> I really loved your prompt, Moontyger! It gave me epic ideas of Natalia having diplomatic post-game adventures with political intrigue and action scenes and high levels of 'Natalia is a badass on the battlefield and off- BAM!' Unfortunately I didn't have the time for that and epics and I never really got along too well. :(
> 
> I hope this is something you can still enjoy though! I never wrote Natalia before and am now left wondering why I waited so long to give her a try. ♥

The night air of Kimlasca feels cool against her skin. She leans over the balcony railing and looks down over the city of Baticul, lights shining from the streets. Her city is gorgeous.

Her father stands next to her, neither of them saying anything as they look down below.

Natalia finally breaks the silence. "Are you afraid of what will happen now?"

Her father doesn't answer immediately, fingers clutching the railing. For a moment, Natalia feels she should apologize, when her father lets go and turns to her. "I am terrified," he says, a shame in his voice she hasn't heard since Mohs tried to tear them apart. "The decisions I've made for Kimlasca were rarely my own. The Score always guided me and this kingdom, and now we are without it." He sighs heavily. "I don't know what will happen, and that terrifies me."

She can't remember the last time she heard her father be so candid with her.

"It is terrifying." The words aren't as comforting as she'd like. Natalia knows she never had to rely on the Score the way her father did. She had headstrong enough to leave the castle of her own volition, yes. Yet she still remembers attending the formal events the Score mandated for her, and the matters she could not press because the Score was against her. The Score never felt truly important then, simply always being another part of her life that made petty decisions for her, much like any advisor or maid. She never realized how much power it truly had until it was time to fight it. "Standing alone is difficult enough as it is, and we must hold up others as well. It's difficult not knowing whether we've done the right thing or whether we've only made things worse." She hesitates, uncertain of what's best to say. "It's terrifying, knowing there won't be any easy answers."

Her father listens and nods, brow furrowed. Suddenly, he says, "I'm sorry."

Natalia blinks, taken aback. "What for?"

"For the burden that will be on you when I pass on." Her father's shoulders slump, defeated. Her heart breaks. A king should not be like this. Her father should not be like this.

"You haven't passed on yet," Natalia says as sternly as she can. "It's a difficult burden to carry, but there's no need to give up just yet." She places a hand over his and grips tightly. "I'll be by your side for as long as you're king. You will not carry the burden alone."

Before she can say anything further, her father takes her hand and pulls her into an embrace. She returns the embrace without question, clutching tightly to him. They stay that way for a while longer, until her father lets go.

"Thank you, Natalia," he says, taking a step back. His eyes seem to shine in what little light they have. "Few men are as fortunate as I to have such a daughter as you. Kimlasca will be in good hands."

Natalia feels her heart swell with the praise. "Thank you, father." She takes his hand again. "I meant what I've said, however. I will stand by your side for as long as you will be with me. I have shown my nation what I am capable of. I want my father to have that chance as well. Kimlasca has had generations of kings that were mere puppets of the Score -- I don't want you to be remembered as such. You are better than that."

"You think so highly of me." Her father chuckles warmly. "I suppose I have no choice but to live up to that standard." He turns to look down at Baticul again, taking a deep breath.

Natalia looks down as well, all the lights of the city twinkling like stars. "If you'd like, father, you can oversee the fontech replacements here at home. I know a fontech expert who can discuss possibilities with you." She grins. "I trust you can take care of our capital for I'm gone."

Her father laughs this time. "I should be able to manage that much."

Natalia smiles and squeezes her father's hand. It's still frightening to think of all the changes Kimlasca will go through -- must go through -- but they will be able to see it through to prosperity. She won't allow anything less.


End file.
